Aurora Borealis
Aurora Borealis is a heroine from the M.M.O. City of Heroes. Aurora Borealis is Sister Psyche's sidekick/apprentice as well as her most trusted friend. Aurora was born a mutant with psychic powers, after her partnership with Sister Psyche's those power increased tremendously, though Aurora Borealis still trains under Sister Psyche's guidance to gain more and more control of her powers as they increase. Mind Ridden Aurora was just a little girl when she heard the super heroine Sister Psyche' was injured and on death's door. Aurora went to visit her idol to give her support. When Aurora got there she found that Sister Psyche' had been perfecting a technique she called "Mind Riding" to transfer her consciousness into another psychic's body, Aurora volunteered to host Sister Psyche's mind while her body recovered and Sister Psyche' inhabited Aurora's body as her own. While she was Sister Psyche' was inhabiting another's body her own was comatose, this was just as well since she would have been immobile anyway from her injuries. Aurora remained conscious while the mind of Shalice Tilman inhabited her and Shalice routinely turned over control to Aurora, taking control mostly during combat scenarios. Aurora would go through puberty, date and get married all during the time frame that Sister Psyche' was possessing her. During her time as Aurora, Sister Psyche' still fought crime, although was very protective of Aurora's body while using it. During their time sharing the same body Sister Psyche' internally attended to Aurora's psychic powers and helped her unlock greater power as Aurora's mind trained to wield it. With the combined minds working as one Aurora became the world's strongest psychic. In the early 90s medical care had progressed to a point where Shalice's body could be fully revived from it injuries. Much to everyone's surprise, including Sister Psyche's, it appeared that while Mind Riding her original body did not age so once her condition was medically stabilized and she returned to her body Sister Psyche' appeared to still be in her late 20's despite several decades aging along with Aurora. Once Shalice and Aurora separated their powers decreased considerably as they were no longer a combined force, however Sister Psyche' was still one of the strongest psychics in the world and offered to continue to help train Aurora as her sidekick, Aurora accepted and became her own super-heroine, taking up the title Aurora Borealis. Aurora fights crime with her powers and does her best to both grow her her psychic strength and make her mentor proud. Personality Aurora is very enthusiastic in her pursuits as a super-heroine. Years spent as Sister Psyche's surrogate body has turned Aurora from a young mutant superhero fan-girl to a full-grown woman on the front lines of meta-human style crime-fighting. While originally trepidatious, Aurora is now a shoot first, ask questions later style super-heroine. She is still close with Shalice and an eager pupil of her. Whenever Aurora isn't training with Sister Psyche', she is patrolling high-threat areas using her psychic powers to put down super-villains. She is as protective of Sister Psyche' as Psyche' is of her and frequently puts herself in harm's way to prove she can make Sister Psyche' proud. Skills and Abilities While Aurora Borealis is less than half as powerful as she was while joined with Sister Psyche', her abilities and knowledge of psychic technique have still benefited greatly from Psyche's augmentations. Aurora does not have the power to directly influence the minds of others like Sister Psyche' but she does have the power to read minds and use telepathy. Aurora has the power of telekinesis, projecting psychic energy to move objects at a distance, this extends to being able to remotely toss most foes from one side of an area to the other. Aurora can use her powers to levitate objects and even people, this includes herself, psychically propelling herself as a form of flight. Aurora's main weapon is psionic projection which allows her to blast foes with the power of her mind, attacking them on a mental level. Aurora Borealis's standard attack method is to come in fast and hard by assaulting super-villains with psychic energy blasts. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Sidekicks Category:Loyal Category:Spouses Category:Passionate Learners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Good